Rapamycin is a macrolide antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus which binds to a FK506-binding protein, FKBP, with high affinity to form a rapamycin:FKBP complex. Reported Kd values for that interaction are as low as 200 pM. The rapamycin:FKBP complex binds with high affinity to the large cellular protein, FRAP, to form a tripartite, [FKBP:rapamycin]:[FRAP], complex. In that complex rapamycin acts as a dimerizer or adapter to join FKBP to FRAP. ##STR1##
A number of naturally occurring FK506 binding proteins (FKBPs) are known. See e.g. Kay, 1996, Biochem. J. 314:361-385 (review). FKBP-derived domains have been incorporated in the design of chimeric proteins for use in biological switches in genetically engineered cells. Such switches rely upon ligand-mediated multimerization of the protein components to trigger a desired biological event. See e.g. Spencer et al, 1993, Science 262:1019-1024 and PCT/US94/01617. While the potent immunosuppressive activity of FK506 would limit its utility as a multimerizing agent, especially in animals, dimers of FK506 (and related compounds) can be made which lack such immunosuppressive activity. Such dimers have been shown to be effective for multimerizing chimeric proteins containing FKBP-derived ligand binding domains.
Rapamycin, like FK506, is also capable of multimerizing appropriately designed chimeric proteins. We have previously designed biological switches using rapamycin and various derivatives or analogs thereof ("rapalogs") as multimerizing agents (see WO96/41865). In the case of rapamycin itself, its significant biological activities, including potent immunosuppressive activity, rather severely limit its use in biological switches in certain applications, especially those in animals or animal cells which are sensitive to rapamycin. Improved rapalogs for such applications, especially rapalogs with reduced immunosuppressive activity, would be very desirable.
A large number of structural variants of rapamycin have been reported, typically arising as alternative fermentation products or from synthetic efforts to improve the compound's therapeutic index as an immunosuppressive agent. For example, the extensive literature on analogs, homologs, derivatives and other compounds related structurally to rapamycin ("rapalogs") include, among others, variants of rapamycin having one or more of the following modifications relative to rapamycin: demethylation, elimination or replacement of the methoxy at C7, C42 and/or C29; elimination, derivatization or replacement of the hydroxy at C13, C43 and/or C28; reduction, elimination or derivatization of the ketone at C14, C24 and/or C30; replacement of the 6-membered pipecolate ring with a 5-membered prolyl ring; and alternative substitution on the cyclohexyl ring or replacement of the cyclohexyl ring with a substituted cyclopentyl ring. Additional historical information is presented in the background sections of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,610; 5,310,903 and 5,362,718.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,907 is illustrative of the patent literature. That document discloses a series of compounds which were synthesized in an effort to make immunosuppressive rapalogs with reduced side effects. The compounds are disclosed via seven generic structural formulas, each followed by extensive lists (two to five or more columns of text each) setting forth possible substituents at various positions on the rapamycin ring. The document includes over 180 synthetic examples. The many structural variants of that invention were reported to be potent immunosuppressive agents.